


malec + pride parade

by bloodyinspiredglader



Series: random drabbles of gayness [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Gay Raphael, Gay Sebastian, Lesbian Izzy, Lesbian Lydia, M/M, Pansexual Clary, Pansexual Jace, Pansexual Simon, Pride Parade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec go to a pride parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	malec + pride parade

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much a result of my boredom. i don't even know. 
> 
> come and talk to me on tumblr at voidsantiago!

"Magnus, hurry up." Alec called, tapping his foot impatiently. His boyfriend bad been in the bathroom for about an hour and he was tired of waiting.

"One sec!" Magnus replied, stepping out of the bathroom a few seconds later. Alec took one look at him and his head dropped onto the table with a loud thunk. His hair was dyed the color of the bisexual flag, and his nails were the same pattern. He had on a shirt that said 'I'm not gay but my boyfriend is'. "You like?" he asked. 

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Alec groaned softly. 

"Not at all, my dear. It's called a pride parade for a reason." Magnus tossed Alec a shirt, which Alec caught and looked at it with another groan. It was the same as Magnus', save for the fact that it read '(I'm the gay boyfriend)'.

"I'm not wearing this."

"Just wear it. No one will judge you." 

"Magnusssss." Alec complained, but he stripped off his shirt - aware of Magnus watching him intently - and put on the one he was given. 

"You look good."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Alec rolled his eyes. He didn't even know why he had agreed to this.


End file.
